


Loving him is easy

by Bokuroo_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Injury, M/M, Theyre gay, but everyone’s okay, its very cute okay?, kinda bloody, they smile a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuroo_trash/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash
Summary: Bokuto is in love with his best friend Kuroo. He is so focused on the thought that he accidentally spikes a volleyball in kuroo’s face and it leads to a really bad injury. Akaashi tells Bokuto to confess so he does.





	Loving him is easy

**Author's Note:**

> Bro I’m so sorry I wrote this on my phone in the notes so it might be trash but it was real cute in my head.

“Get ready for today Kuroo,” bokuto said confidently from across the net. “We dont plan on going too easy on you.”

“No need to go easy at all. We’re gonna win,” kuroo shot back with a shit eating grin.

The two then glared at each other before Kuroo ran under the net and jumped onto Bokuto, giving him a big bear hug. 

Bokuto felt his heart skip a beat and his mouth went dry. He hugged the skinny, but muscular, frame.

“Good luck Kuroo,” bokuto said with a smile. It was just a practice match but it was volleyball. He couldn’t just go easy on Kuroo.

“You owe me dinner if my team wins,” kuroo smiled.

The two started cracking up and Kenma sighed as he looked at Akaashi.

“They’re so oblivious to their own feelings. It gives me cancer,” Kenma said annoyed as he sat on the bench to tie his shoe. 

Akaashi sat next to him and looked on as Bokuto ruffled kuroo’s bed head and push him back to his side of the court. 

“Bokuto loves him,” Akaashi said. Kenma shot his head up to look at Akaashi.

“Why hasn’t he said anything? It’s obvious Kuroo likes him too,” he asked standing up to stretch.

“He doesn’t want to get rejected and mess up their friendship,” akaashi said looking at Kenma. Kuroo isn’t the only one who hasn’t realized his feelings. He thought as he started at Kenma softly.

The teams gather to their respective sides.

“Lev hurry up,” Yaku shouted to the first year. 

“Ah coming,” Lev said, abandoning the metal rack, that he had been told to push away, on the side of the court.

Kuroo gave them their speech, much to Kenma’s annoyance, and pumped the team up. 

“We gotta win against Bokuto,” he said finally before the team broke.

“Wipe that stupid grin off Kuroo’s pretty little face,” Bokuto had said to his team. Once they broke, the team rolled their eyes.

“Just say something to him, captain,” a first year shouted. 

Bokuto pushed it to the back of his mind. He needed to stay focused. He walked to his spot and oh. Just his luck. He’s right across from Kuroo.

That’s fine. Bokuto thought. It’s not like kuroo’s eyes were like a warm and cozy hazelnut color that made him feel like it was winter and he was snuggled deep in his bed, under layers of covers.

It’s not like his smile made Bokuto feel dizzy as his sharp canines almost drew blood when he bit his lip out of excitement. A known habit that Bokuto had noticed through many years of observing his friend. 

It’s not like kuroo’s long skinny legs Provoke Bokuto every time he looks at them. Thinking they’d be much better wrapped around Bokuto’s waist.

Not like that ass isn’t the great thing a human has ever lived to-

A whistle blew, thankfully, ripping Bokuto from his thoughts. The game had started. Kuroo looked at the ball with an intensity that Bokuto wished was for him.

 

 

The game had gone by painfully slow for Bokuto. He was moving slow and falling behind. He barely got any spikes in, his mind to hyper focused on Kuroo, and soon Akaashi stopped sending tosses to him.

He needed to redeem himself. They had both won one game and the score for the final game was 24-24. If Bokuto could spike the ball he knew they’d win.

“Akaashi please,” he yelled to his setter. 

Akaashi knew he was in no place to preform a safe spike but he’d worked the others too hard and Bokuto was the strongest spiker, so anything that stood in his way could be pushed out of the way. 

The ball was passed to Bokuto who went up for his shot. He felt the figure in front of him jump and mentally cursed for not timing himself correctly. 

His hand hit the ball like his life depended on it. He felt himself lose focus as he locked eyes with Kuroo instead of the floor.

A loud smack was heard through out the gym. The ball hit Kuroo square in the face and Bokuto cringed as blood went all over the floor. 

“Sorry,” Kuroo yelled to his team as the ball spun off. Yaku saved it but the ball went crooked, taking a turn out of bounds. 

Kuroo wasn’t gonna lose. He was tired of not being good enough for Bokuto. He ran. Stumbling as he began to feel weak from the blood loss. His hand hit the ball before he fell onto something painfully sharp and felt a burning sensation in his knees.

“Kuro!” Kenma yelled as he watched his friend fall back onto the metal shelves that Lev had failed to put away. He heard a yelp and a clatter as Kuroo tried to run back to the court to finish out the play, but fell to the ground in pain.

Bokuto looked on in horror. Totally speechless.

“Bokuto!” Akaashi yelled. He turned to see the ball fly past him and hit the ground with an echo through out the gym. 

Nekoma had won. 

The coach scrambled to Kuroo’s aid and his team followed, all crowding around to see what had happen.

Bokuto’s team had gathered around him as well. Bokuto felt sick. He didn’t care that he hadnt won, but he hurt Kuroo and he was so angry with himself.

A groan pulled him away from his thoughts and he crouched down next to Kuroo, who had his eyes covered with the back of his hand.

“Kuroo can you hear me,” his coach asked.

Kuroo mumbled something quietly. 

Kenma looked at Bokuto with a pale face, before grabbing kuroo’s free hand.

“Tell me where it hurts,” his coach asked as he ran his hand near his knee. Kuroo yelped when his coach touched an all too sensitive spot. 

A nurse had now come with a wet cloth and paper towels.

“We called an ambulance, matters like this can’t be taken lightly,” she said.

Bokuto watched the whole time with guilt painting his face. He wouldn’t meet kuroo’s face as the nurse cleaned the blood off from his nose. 

When he finally glanced down, he noticed the once warm and cozy hazel eyes held a dark brown instead, no light to them, just water that flooded the cozy feeling and brought in a bitter and betrayed terror. 

Tears in simpler terms. Tears which Bokuto had caused but chose to ignore as he sat, frozen in his spot next to the bed headed boy.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered weakly.

Kuroo’s mind was groggy. He didn’t know what had happened. Just that everything hurt. His knee felt like it’d been broken apart like a finished puzzle and his head was swimming. 

He looked to a familiar face. He wasn’t sure who the man was but the gold color stuck in his head when everything else floated away. A safe feeling flooded his thoughts.

The room was getting dark as he kept staring at the gold. The orbs that looked like the sun. The shiny precious elements that lay on porcelain skin. The only thing keeping him entirely safe as the work grew darker.

The gold looked scared he thought. But it held familiarity so he couldn’t look away. For some reason he wanted to tell the golden orbs that it was their fault.

But he couldn’t find it in him to speak.

He could only see gold.

Gold.

Gold. 

And then it was dark.

“Not your fault,” he said groggily. 

Bokuto looked in terror as he watched Kuroo shut his eyes.

“No Kuroo don’t fall asleep,” bokuto said grabbing his hand. But he was too late. 

This was all his fault.

“Bokuto this wasn’t you’re fau-“ Kenma started but the sound of a Gurnee rolling into the gym floors stopped him.

“Bokuto can you lift him?” The coach had asked, catching Bokuto completely off guard.

For some reason he blushed. There was no reason for him to do so, but the thought of him lifting Kuroo onto a bed brought in different, pleasant thoughts.

“Uh, I’m uh, yeah. Yeah I can lift him,” he stuttered before grabbing kuroo’s shoulders and wrapping his arm under the bloody, scratched up knees.

He froze when he felt a warm liquid on his arm. Quickly he walked to the gurnee and laid Kuroo down before looking at his arm to see ever more blood.

“I think he cut his back,” Bokuto broke down.

“Bokuto stop,” akaashi said as he ran to his friends aid. 

“This wasn’t your fault, Kuroo didn’t want to lose to you. He could’ve let it go out, but he’s too stubborn to lose.” Kenma said before following the paramedics out of the gym.

Bokuto wipes his face and looked to Akaashi for some advice.

“Let’s get home,” akaashi answered, “kuroo’s gonna be okay. He’s strong. It’s just some cuts and bruises.”

“Akaashi he hit his head,” Bokuto whined as he walked with his friend to the locker room.

Akaashi was quiet for a moment. Thinking. “He’ll be okay.” 

Bokuto didn’t believe him.

 

 

It was relatively early when Akaashi got the call from Kenma. Bokuto had his head in his lap and was watching cheesy romcoms to ease his mind. Usually he did this type of thing with Kuroo. 

It was more fun with Kuroo, more warm as Kuroo leaned against Bokuto’s side, forcing Bokuto’s arm to wrap around kuroo’s shoulders. It was better with Kuroo because no matter how many times Bokuto paused the movie to laugh, Kuroo didn’t get annoyed like Akaashi. Kuroo laughed with him and sometimes Kuroo even let Bokuto have the blanket. It was more fun when Kuroo laced his hands in Bokuto’s hair because he knew just wear to scratch and he smelt like vanilla.

He shot up as he listened to Akaashi talk.

After a while Akaashi finally hung up to look at Bokuto.

“He has a concussion and he sprained his ankle. He pulled a muscle in his thigh as well. He did cut his back but not deep enough to need stitches. The doctors said his nose isn’t broken but it’s going to be really bruised,” akaashi listed, leaving Bokuto even more stressed than before. He didn’t know what to say.

“You should go see him. He’s home,” akaashi said matter of factly.

“I can’t,” bokuto said playing with the loose thread on the couch.

“Bokuto,” akaashi said, giving him an almosted annoyed glance, “tell him how you feel. You can’t keep running away from this,” he said putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

“No he’ll reject me. It’s Kuroo,” Bokuto shook his head standing up. Kuroo was much better looking than Bokuto and he was a really good person, unlike Bokuto who usually found himself acting a whole lot nicer to the world when Kuroo was with him.

“Exactly!” Akaashi shouted, standing up as well. Bokuto gave him a confused, almost scared, glance.

“It’s Kuroo, the guy who stood up for you when all of those guys were being jerks. You really think he’s going to hurt you?” Akaashi said sternly. He knew what he was talking about, Bokuto thought.

“Okay I’ll go,” bokuto said after a while, “but if this ends badly it’s all you’re fault.” He whined before shutting the door.

Akaashi shook his head. Idiot.

 

The train ride to kuroo’s house had been painfully long and all too uneventful, leaving Bokuto to think too much. 

What if Kuroo did reject him. He knew Kuroo was gay, it was clear as day light. Everyone knew. But just because a guy is gay doesn’t mean he likes every guy who likes him. Bokuto groaned and leaned his head against the glass. What the hell was he about to do to his friendship with Kuroo?

Walking to the front door of kuroo house felt like he was walking through a war zone. Not because the house was scary. It was just a regular house. Enough for Kuroo and his mom. Bokuto couldn’t exactly tell u why he was scared, he was just going to see Kuroo. Then confess his love for him and then leave.

He knocked on the door gently and was greeted by kuroo’s mother.

“Bokuto!” She sang rushing in to hug him. She was tall and limber, much like Kuroo but she lacked the beautiful bed head that made Kuroo, Kuroo.

“Ah hi, good to see you!” Bokuto said with a warm grin, “I came to check on Kuroo.” 

“Oh I know sweetie, he’s doing good. He’s in his room,” she motioned for Bokuto to enter the house and Bokuto couldn’t help but get that same warm cozy feeling. 

He made his way through the hall down to kuroo’s room and froze as he opened the door.

“Bo,” kuroo said with a smile. He was laying in his bed, ankle propped up on a pillow and knees covered by thick band aids. His nose was definitely already bruising, making Bokuto feel sick, but the smile painted onto kuroo’s face brought a welcoming feeling and Bokuto pushed himself to sit next to Kuroo.

“How’re you feeling,” he asked laying on his side and putting his head on the pillow next to Kuroo so they were looking eye to eye.

“My head hurts like a bitch and my knees sting,” kuroo sighed, “Lev almost started crying because he felt so bad.” He added with a laugh.

Bokuto let out a shaky laugh too, “Hey I’m really sorry,” he said in a low voice, feeling like if he talked too loud it’d ruin the serene feeling in the air.

“What do you need to be sorry for?” Kuroo asked, pulling the covers up to welcome Bokuto into the warm sanctuary as well.

“I hit you in the face,” Bokuto said guiltily looking down.

“Yeah,” Kuroo said quietly. The room stayed quiet, neither knowing what to say before Kuroo spoke again.

“It wasn’t you’re fault,” he sighed. Bokuto glanced at him, “I should’ve just let it go out,” kuroo finished, unconsciously scooting closer to Bokuto. Bokuto felt the warmth growing closer to him and he was doing everything in his power to not grab him and pull him into a hug.

“Yeah But I got distracted,” Bokuto answered and then it was quiet again.

Kuroo sat up and leaned against the head board of his bed.

“Bokuto what’s up with you? You’ve been really distracted,” kuroo asked. Bokuto looked up at the concerned man.

He let out a sigh, still laying in the same spot. It was bitter sweet. Bitter because he was about to lose his best friend over his own feelings and sweet because even though all of this was happening, Kuroo was treating him as if he could break. 

He was broken out of his thoughts when a hand laced into his hair. The familiarity of the feeling was enough to make him moan. But he didn’t.

“Do you,” kuroo started but hesitated.

Bokuto continued to look at his friend. Confused.

“Do you wanna put your head on my lap,” he asked. 

There was a blush on his face as he said this and Bokuto smiled before nodding his head and moving it to kuroo, who continued to run his fingers through Bokuto’s hair.

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Kuroo asked. He was met with silence. He felt tense and he was worried that he’d done something to make Bokuto get into his emo mode.

“What was distracting you today?” He asked, he didn’t want to push Bokuto, but it made him sad that he couldn’t help him.

It was quiet for a couple minutes. Bokuto was thinking about what to say. Thinking of how to confess to someone so out of his league that it was scary.

“I was thinking about you,” he said weakly.

“Me? Oho?” Kuroo smirked as he continued to comb his fingers through the soft multicolored hair. Bokuto hadn’t gelled it up today, having just come from a game, and Kuroo silently thanked god for that. 

Bokuto’s hair was kuroo’s favorite feature. Whether it was up and covered in gel, sporting a masculine look or when it was down, soft and bright like the sun.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said shyly, “and you’re eyes,” he added feeling a bit more confident.

“What’s so special about my eyes?” Kuroo blushed hard. Focusing on the mans face. He could see Bokuto blush as well.

“Everything,” he smiled looking up at the raven haired man.

Kuroo clicked his tongue at that, “so my eyes stopped you from focusing on volleyball?” 

“And you’re legs,” Bokuto said swallowing hard, “and other things,” he finished quietly. He felt kuroo’s hand stop its soothing motions. 

A light tugged pulled at his hair and he took that as a sign to sit up

“Bokuto?” Kuroo asked. He looked very flustered. Bokuto let out another sigh and leaned against the head board.

“I like you,” he said ashamed, kuroo’s eyes widened. “Like... like, like you,” he finished looking away from Kuroo.

He was expecting a painful silence to rise. Expecting Kuroo to tell him he didn’t feel the same. Expecting to be pushed out of the house.

What he was expecting was a light chuckle to escape kuroo’s lips. Bokuto started in shock, blush rising as Kuroo leaned back to rest his head on the pillow again.

He put his arms behind his head, “well gosh Bo, if that’s all it was then you should’ve spoken up,” he laughed looking at Bokuto with a cheeky smile.

“Kuroo no, I mean I’m like in love with you,” Bokuto said leaning over Kuroo to be face to face with him, he felt his face burn and knew it had to be tomato red, “like I wanna... I wanna like have sex with you and make out and go on dates and hold your hand, and-” he said shifting his eyes to the lamp, then the books on the bed side table, and the pillow next to kuroo’s tan skin.

He stopped when a hand snaked it’s way around his neck, pulling him closer to kuroo’s face. God he was even prettier up close. He might even be prettier than Akaashi. 

“Kotarou,” Kuroo giggled as he threw his head back in embarrassment, “stop making me blush,” he laughed pulling the stronger man down into a hug.

Bokuto tensed as he heard his first name come out of kuroo’s mouth. The way the name rolled off his tongue. It sent shivers through out Bokuto’s body. 

He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was nuzzling his face in the crook of kuroo’s neck and pushed himself back up.

“I love you too,” kuroo smiled. He said it so simply that it almost made Bokuto feel jealous. 

But that’s how things went with Kuroo. With Kuroo things were easy. That’s another quality Bokuto had fallen for. The ability to help Bokuto through his problems was one that only Kuroo held.

“Y-you do?” Bokuto stuttered as he gripped the fabric of kuroo’s shirt, praying this wasn’t some amazing dream.

Kuroo nodded his head, “I mean, I think we could wait on the having sex part,” Kuroo blushed cupping Bokuto’s cheek and pulling him forward more. 

Bokuto felt dizzy. His hands were sweaty and he could feel kuroo’s breath on his lips. He smiled at kuroo’s comment, and put his hand on top of kuroo’s. 

“But we could hold hands,” kuroo smiled, “and I’m pretty sure your team lost, so you owe me dinner,” he laughed. Their noses touched.

“You left one part out,” Bokuto said wrapping an arm around kuroo’s waist to pull him closer to Bokuto.

“Did I?” Kuroo said sarcastically as he scooted close, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck.

“Yeah, pretty sure I said something about wanting to kiss you,” Bokuto joked as he cracked a shiny smile.

“I guess it can’t be helped then. Can it?” Kuroo shook his head before leaning in to close the space between the two.

Bokuto’s heart beat picked up fast and he eagerly kissed back. Kuroo tasted minty and he breathed in the vanilla sweet scent that only Kuroo had. He felt Kuroo nibble on Bokuto’s bottom lip with those lethal canines of his and Bokuto opened his mouth.

Bokuto quickly took control of the kiss, it was probably a bit to eager and hard, but Bokuto found that he couldn’t get enough. 

Kuroo broke the kiss first with a smile.

“Hate to bring this up, but i kinda have a brain injury and if I exert myself anymore I’m not gonna feel to great,” he whispered breathlessly.

“Wow I love it when you talk smart to me. A real turn on,” Bokuto half joked. Half because deep down Bokuto loved how educated Kuroo actually was.

Kuroo laughed before hugging Bokuto once again, “you should stay over,” he whispered in Bokuto’s ear.

Bokuto wasn’t sure how, but he felt himself grin even wider. He put his head on the pillow next to Kuroo and grabbed his hand. 

Things were easy now. The stress released from Bokuto’s mind like a balloon. He acted freely because he knew he was allowed to. 

“Will you be my boyfriend, Tetsurou?” Bokuto asked kissing kuroo’s knuckles. 

Kuroo gave his hand a tight squeeze, “of course,” he answered.

The warm feeling resurfaced in Bokuto’s chest. He needed to thank Akaashi for making him come here. He watched as Kuroo cautiously turned onto his good side too look at Bokuto.

Both of them were smiling like idiots. 

“But next time you need to tell me something, can you try to not spike a volleyball on my face,” he said scrunching up his nose.

“Maybe,” Bokuto teased pulling Kuroo into a protective hug. 

He got to do that now. He got to protect his boyfriend from any cold outside forces that threatened to freeze the warm hazelnut eyes Kuroo held. 

He hummed as Kuroo ran his fingers through his locks once again, finding the best spots that only Kuroo knew about.

Things were easy with Kuroo. Life was good with Kuroo.


End file.
